Cap'n Neon
"Quote of some variety here" Captain X.J. Neon, better known as Cap'n Neon (or simply "The Cap'n"), is the founder of the OOC community, Wakkie Nu Nu (Server) server admin, and the creator of the OOCTV network. Bio There is little known about Cap'n Neon's past, or any conclusive theory on how he became the bright green, undead skeleton that he is today, but one thing that's for certain is whatever incident which caused his peculiar visage clearly inflicted permanent brain damage. What is known however is that he currenly is captain of the Pirate Ship of Love, he never turns down a drink, and he doesn't "know her". Recently, the Cap'n has been seen sporting an eyepatch, which is quite a mystery seeing as he didn't have any visible eyeballs to begin with, but alas, it's just par for the course when it comes to his eccentricities. Adding to the mystery surrounding the man is the "apperiance" of a bright red parrot he claims follows him but it is currently unknown if anyone else can see or communicate with said avian. It was recently discovered on Episode 10 of OOCCDD that Cap'n Neon died while playing a game of go fish. It had nothing to do with the card game, someone just shot him mid game. Quotes *"Blanker, I don't even know her!" *"I'm blue and if I bleed I will die, and if I bleed I will die..." *"You are now thinking of The Final Countdown." *"I accidently rented that movie... 3 times." *"Women are like men... with feelings." *Paula Abdul "Ffrraaggllee Rroocckk." Ryan Seacrest "Thank you Paula." *"I'm going to help you install your video card from inside a jacuzzi." *"We don't put balls in just brains" *"Makes me Krinkle just thinking about it!" *"Let it be known, Hitler loves ass, but Jew ass gets gassed" *"Even the big ones are still pretty salty" *Scrumdiddlygasmic *Her uterus plays organ music. *(On Steve Jobs' Death) If he's gone to heaven, I guess that means he's dealing with entirely different 'gates'. *Now don't get me wrong, I'm not sexist, I'm just making jokes. *It's like a game of The Sims, except everyone's gay. *And then Abraham Plankton would come in and free the crabs. *"And at night, they trade their dreidels for handguns." *Hairy Pooter and the Prisoner of Asscanbone (Jizzindoor, Slither-in, Huffandblow, Rapinfist) *"If we can boondoggle ourselves out of this depression, that word is going to be enshrined in the hearts of the American people for years to come. I know I want to boondoggle your feet. Franklin D Roosevelt" *Whoever is the first to combine a slide whistle, with a condom, will make a million-billion-trillion dollars. *I found an article on softpedia about whale penises, but let me tell ya, what I'm seeing here ain't soft. *There's a menu! An installation menu! And I get to click buttons! *Do the curtains match the drapes? Wait, I mean carpet. Fuck. *Plato was a playa. Links YouTube - "Team Fortress 2 - Yeah Toast" Steam Community Profile Category:Admins Category:Pirates Category:Hosts Category:Club 34 Members Category:Jacker Category:Members